The present invention relates to Orthodontics and more particularly to a method and apparatus for precisely locating orthodontic brackets on a patient's teeth.
Various treatments exist for the treatment of an orthodontic malocclusion. In one method, a plaster cast of the malocclusion is obtained. The teeth are then separated and individually placed on a base support in their prescribed position. Thereafter, brackets are individually placed on the teeth. The brackets, through known transfer techniques, are then placed on the patient's teeth. The length of the orthodontic procedure is highly dependent upon the accuracy of placement of the brackets and severity of the patient's teeth. The accurate placement of brackets in the prior art has been difficult to maintain. Additionally, in the procedures of the prior art, no consideration has been given to whether or not the teeth can efficiently move from the maloccluded position to the ideal form. As a consequence, in some instances, the prescribed form cannot be easily reached if at all.
Applicants have invented an improved method and apparatus whereby the degree of accuracy of placing the teeth on the ideal model and back onto the malocclusion can be obtained with extreme accuracy. Additionally, Applicants have developed a method that accounts for movement from the malocclusion to its ideal form.